Miraculous College Drabbles
by AutisticKogayne
Summary: A series of short drabbles done while avoiding my college homework! Feel free to request something through the comments or my tumblr over at pandrienwrites!
1. I Can't Sleep - Chlonette

"I can't sleep."

Rolling over, Marinette raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, mentally sighing when she caught sight of the time on the clock on the bedside table.

"Do you think maybe, just maybe, it may have something to do with the three Mocha Frappuccinos you had at dinner?"

Huffing, Chloe rolled over so her back was facing Marinette, arms crossed as Marinette chuckled and scooted close, wrapping her arm around her pouty girlfriend's waist.

"I kid, I kid. Do you wanna go out to the living room, we'll cuddle on the couch, watch Princess Bride, and then we can both call into work in the morning."

Smirking, Chloe turned just enough to kiss Marinette's cheek, smile brightening when the girl's arm tightened on her waist slightly.

"Only if you make us hot cocoa too."

"As you wish."

"Then let's go." Chloe laughed, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as she crawled out of bed, leaving Marinette to chuckle behind her.

Within an hour, they were both asleep on the couch, blanket only half covering them as they cuddled, the movie quietly playing in the background. In the morning, when they both woke up sore and chilly, they simply called into work and fell back into bed, quick kisses and giggles being shared before they both fell back asleep.


	2. You Locked Yourself Out Too? - Alyabrina

"You locked yourself out too?"

Groaning, Alya let her head fall forward to thump against the wall a few times before turning to her redheaded neighbor, pausing a moment at how pretty the other girl was before speaking.

"I was in a rush this morning and must've left the keys inside. I'm not really used to having my own place yet."

"I understand, I just moved in a few weeks ago myself. I'm Sabrina." The girl spoke, holding one hand out in Alya's direction.

"Alya. Is there someone we should call or…?"

"Oh! I already called the building super, but he said he won't be able to come help us for another few hours," She grimaced, wincing when Alya groaned and dropped her bag, "Do you have anywhere you can go until he shows up and lets us in?"

"My friends are all busy or out of town, so I'm probably just going to hit that cafe down the block. Do you have somewhere to go?"

Shaking her head 'no', Sabrina fiddled with the zipper on her jacket as she stared down at her own bag.

"Want to come with me then?"

When Sabrina raised her head, Alya's face was turned away, cheeks slightly pink.

"You don't have to, but I figured we're neighbors, and I'm probably going to end up locking myself out more than once."

Grinning, Sabrina tucked her phone into her pocket and grabbed her bag from where she had set it in front of her door.

"There's actually a wonderful little chinese restaurant a few blocks over I used to go to with my dad if you're hungrier than cafe food."

Beaming, Alya grabbed her bag as well, turning towards Sabrina as they both headed for the door.

"You know, I think we're going to be pretty good friends."


	3. If We Get Caught, I'm Blaming You

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you."

Pausing in picking the lock, Alya turned to glare at Marinette, only getting a sheepish smile in response.

"Really? You accidentally sent Nino one of your nudes, and you're going to blame me if we get caught breaking in to delete it off his phone?"

Huffing, Marinette crossed her arms and turned to glare at the empty road behind her, eyes darting about as she kept watch.

"I told you, I was trying to send them to you!"

"Yeah, because Alya and Nino are right next to each other alphabetically." Alya quipped back, tongue sticking out of her mouth as the lock finally unlocked with a click.

"My contacts are sorted by most recent texts, and Nino just texted me this morning to ask if I could make him a batch of those double mint chocolate chip cookies since apparently Adrien's been having a rough week. I swear, I really didn't mean to send them to him. I thought it'd be a fun surprise for you at work," Marinette pouted, face turned away from Alya and the apartment they now had access too.

"Aww M, I'm just messing. I know how clumsy you are, even now, so as long as we delete the picture before he sees it, we're fine."

Relaxing, Marinette nodded, giving Alya a quick kiss on the cheek before gently pushing the door open and walking in to the darkened walkway, Alya right behind her. They made it to the end of the hall and were ready to head for the living room when they were startled by a loud gasp and the sound of something hitting the floor.

Peeking around the corner, Marinette froze and turned to Alya with a sheepish grin.

"I think we might be too late," She whispered with a wince.

Alya raised an eyebrow and peeked around the corner, meeting Nino's eyes before noticing the phone laying on the floor, the nude in question on the screen. Nino's face was bright red, one hand covering his gaping mouth as he stared wide-eyed at the two girls. Humming for a quick moment, Alya's eyes narrowed as she looked back at Nino.

"You delete that photo and forget you ever saw it, and I won't tell your boyfriend I've seen your dick more than he has."

Flushing further, Nino nodded, hurriedly pulling the phone off the floor and deleting the image with fumbling fingers. Once it was gone, Alya nodded, straightened up, and grabbed Marinette's arm.

"Well, we'll just be on our way," She started, turning to head for the door before pausing and glancing back at him, "Also, you may want to install some new locks. Yours were surprisingly easy to pick."

And with that, they decided to leave, leaving Nino to question his choice in friends.


	4. You Weren't Supposed to Hear That

"You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"Were you just-?"

"Please don't finish that."

"Practicing-"

"Marinette, I'm begging you to not finish that sentence."

"Proposing?"

Groaning, Chloe scrubbed at her face with her hands as she turned and sat on the edge of the bed, Marinette coming to sit beside her a few seconds later.

"It was going to be a surprise for our anniversary," Chloe muttered a few minutes later, pulling her hands away from her face as she fiddled with the ring she was holding, light glinting off the golden band.

They sat in silence for a minute, both of them staring at the ring twirling between Chloe's fingers. The ring was small, a thin gold band with gold leafing on it, leading up to the gold rose sitting in the middle, a small diamond beautifully nestled in the middle. The silence stretched for a few moments more before being broken by Marinette's thoughtful hum.

"I'd say yes you know."

Blinking, Chloe turned to her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"If you asked me. I'd say yes."

Mouth open in disbelief, Chloe watched as Marinette reached into her pocket, pulling out a small black box that made her heart stop. Marinette watched her with an odd half-grin as she opened it and turned it towards the blonde, showing off the half gold, half silver band with a small bee holding a diamond on it.

"Now I guess I'm asking, what would you say?"

Pulling her eyes away from the ring, Chloe blinked away the tears blurring her vision and turned back to her girlfriend, noticing immediately how nervous she looked with her eyebrows furrowed, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, and her free hand fiddling with a loose string on the thigh of her pants.

Choking on a laugh, Chloe leaned forward, toppling the two of them back onto the bed as she laughed and peppered the other girl's face with small kisses. After she had her fill for the moment, she managed to pull herself back, beaming down at Marinette.

"I'd say yes. Everytime."


End file.
